<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Party Sucks by SparklingNebulous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653874">This Party Sucks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous'>SparklingNebulous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Team Disaster Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Future Card Buddyfight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Davide is nice sometimes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Mentioned Rouga Aragami, Some bullying, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Friendship, it's complicated - Freeform, mentioned Team Disaster, no buddy monsters au, not really but very much so, oh but fair warning, or something like that, spoiler alert: Davide is a bully, two minor ocs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whose house is this?"<br/>"A friend's." Davide reached into the back for a store bag. "He's having a party."<br/>"Oh." Kiri had never been to a party before. He never really planned on attending one either. </p><p>Or, Davide takes Kiri to a party and it sucks so much he starts thinking about the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiri Hyoryu &amp; Davide Yamazaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Team Disaster Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2261570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Party Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay before you start, Kiri is like either a high school senior or a college freshman (probably in between) meaning he's like 18. Making Davide like 20. </p><p>Also, this fic is inspired by the song Altitude (This Party Sucks) by Mal Blum. Here's the Spotify link if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/0hxOT9qgx68wUb3hSdzY9E</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're here." Davide stopped the car. Kiri looked out the window at the house they arrived at. It wasn't any member of the group’s, none that he'd been to anyway. So maybe it was Retsu's or Sofia's?</p><p>"Whose house is this?"</p><p>"A friend's." Davide reached into the back for a store bag. "He's having a party."</p><p>"Oh." Kiri had never been to a party before. He never really planned on attending one either. Opening the car door, he could kind of hear the music playing from inside.</p><p>"I love this song!" Davide locked the car and headed to the front door. Kiri followed. Under his breath, Davide was singing along to the song that was playing. Kiri still couldn't make out the lyrics though. </p><p>The front door was wide open. At least there was a screen door that was closed. It was unlocked though as Davide just walked right in. </p><p>"Your hottest guest has arrived," Davide chimed.</p><p>"Yea," a girl said. "Like 20 minutes ago."</p><p>"No one was talking to you," Davide flipped her off. She stuck out her tongue and flipped him off in return. He called her a profanity, flipping her off with both hands. They went back and forth. </p><p>Kiri looked down and played with his hands. He was already filled with dread. He really didn't want to be here. It was gonna be crowded with people he didn't know. At least he knew Davide...</p><p>"Whatever," she laughed, "are you actually gonna help set up this time?"</p><p>“I always do.” Davide held up the store bag. “See, here's our refreshments.”</p><p>“Ooo,” a guy came from the kitchen. “Hand ‘em over.”</p><p>“What a wonderful host.” Davide rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Bringing beer for the three of us isn’t helping set up,” the girl huffed. </p><p>“Aw, and I went through the trouble to bring your favorite brand.”</p><p>“Whatever.” She snatched the bag. The three of them each got a bottle. </p><p>“Kiri get over here.” Davide grabbed another bottle. Kiri inched over to them. Davide held out a bottle of beer to him. “Here.”</p><p>Kiri looked at the girl and the guy who looked back at him curiously. They probably hadn’t even noticed he was here. Davide waved the bottle in his face, getting impatient. Kiri looked away. </p><p>“...I don’t drink…” Davide already knew that! Why did he target him like that? Did he think Kiri would drink in front of strangers when he wouldn’t in front of their friends? Why? </p><p>“Fine, ya big baby.” Davide rolled his eyes. “More for me.”</p><p>“So who’s the small fry?”</p><p>“Eh just Kiri.” Davide shrugged. 'Just Kiri'? What did that mean? “We’ve known each other for a few years now.”</p><p>They did quick introductions and began finishing set up for the party. Kiri did his best to help. Davide sat on the couch using his phone. Every now and again he would go argue with Dana (the girl from earlier), chat with Sid (the party’s host) or change the song that was on. He didn’t really say much to Kiri but he seemed to be watching him.</p><p>A few years, huh?</p><p>Davide isn’t really like how Kiri would've expected him to be after their first meeting a few years ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kiri was crying in a bathroom stall. He wanted to worry about making friends not how to avoid being picked on all the time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, you okay?” A pair of skinny jeans and combat boots stopped in front of the stall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri wiped his eyes. “Yea, I’m fine.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wow you must have pretty low morals to lie to someone who just heard you sobbing.” The owner of  the clothing laughed and seemed to lean on the stall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri didn’t respond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey it was a joke! You’re supposed to laugh!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Those guys were bullying you, right? That’s why you’re hiding out in here quietly sobbing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yea…” But apparently not well enough, since he’d been found out. The male sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright, come on out.” He took a step back. He waited. "Come on let's go." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Go where?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "To lunch. I'm starving and literally can't wait any longer to eat." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri hesitated but exited the stall. This has been one of the nicest interactions he's had with anyone since summer camp. </em>
</p><p><em> The blond brunette laughed. "Okay, I guess I can wait a </em> <em> little </em> <em> longer. Let's get you cleaned up." </em></p><p>
  <em> The male wet a paper towel and handed it to Kiri before going through his backpack. He pulled out a makeup kit. He raised a brow at Kiri.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Are you gonna wipe your face up or should I?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "R-right." Kiri went to the mirror and wiped his face. It was so embarrassing to be seen like that.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Alright turn towards me." The male sat on the sink. Kiri faced him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Uhm what are you--" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm gonna put makeup on you so you don't look like you were crying." He paused. "I'm using my spare brush kit so don't worry." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh. Okay…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He took Kiri's wrist and tested some colors. He thought about it for a moment. He put away most of the colors, deciding on one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You have a lot of makeup." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nah, I just have a concealer for everyone in the group." He laughed and took a small brush then began dabbing the 'concealer' around Kiri's eyes. "Kyoya thought it'd be great for everyone to carry back up makeup stuff for each other because our lives all revolve around each other or something." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh." Kiri closed his eyes. "Sorry for using your backup brush." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nah it's fine." The male began rubbing in the concealer with his finger. "I'm sure Magoroku has like five more in his locker." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "There." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He really didn't look like he'd been crying at all. Kiri leaned forward further inspecting his eyes. The male laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm amazing right?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Most certainly!" Kiri turned to him. He seemed a bit surprised like he wasn't expecting that response. He laughed again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Who are you anyway?" He hopped off the sink counter and gathered both their things. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Kiri Hyoryu." Kiri got his backpack from him and they walked out of the bathroom. "You are…?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Davide." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's nice to meet you." Kiri smiled. Davide looked away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nice to meet you too…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here." Davide held a cup to Kiri. The party was in gear and Kiri was hanging out in the corner of the living room. "It's lemonade. I poured it myself and I promise it's not spiked."</p><p>Kiri smiled and accepted the cup. "Thanks!"</p><p>"Yea whatever," Davide looked away.</p><p>"Uhm," Kiri brought the cup to his mouth but didn't take a sip, "so why'd you bring me here?"</p><p>Davide laughed. He was deflecting the question. "Just don't be lame and embarrass me."</p><p>Lame? Embarrass him? Davide smirked-- he was satisfied-- and he walked off. </p><p>Kiri slumped down. When did Davide get so mean? It wasn't like a friendly mean either. It was like he enjoyed seeing Kiri suffer. Why? Was Kiri being sad, hurt or offended that enjoyable to others? Kiri sighed and swirled his lemonade. At least Davide was nice enough to bring him a drink.</p><p>Kiri glanced around. Everyone seemed to be wearing jean-something. A lot of people were wearing tight fitting clothing. Even Davide… He was wearing a crop top and skinny jeans. </p><p>Kiri looked down at his own clothes. He was wearing loose fitting clothing. Not an ounce of it jean. Was there a dress code? </p><p>Maybe it just so happened that everyone in this area was wearing clothing like that… Kiri hoped so. He downed his lemonade. </p><p>"Aw man this song rocks," Sid sat beside him. Kiri could smell the alcohol from Sid's cup. "Don't you think?"</p><p>Kiri gave him a polite smile. He honestly didn't even know this song. Sid laughed. </p><p>"Of course you do, everyone loves this song!" </p><p>"Right…"</p><p>"So you're friends with Davide?" Sid took a sip from his cup. Kiri nodded. "For how long again?"</p><p>"Since my Freshman year of high school." Kiri smiled. "Davide was a junior at that point."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"And you don't drink?"</p><p>"No…"</p><p>"Huh." Sid was silent for a moment. A different song started and his eyes lit up. "I love this song! This is a great playlist, right?"</p><p>"R-right." </p><p>"Want to dance?" Sid stood up and reached out a hand to Kiri.</p><p>No, not at all. But this was the host of the party and it wasn't like Davide wanted to keep Kiri company.</p><p>"Okay." He wouldn't be lame if he participated. Right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kiri couldn't sleep.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He'd been laying in bed for… actually he didn't know how long, he wasn't allowed to use his phone, or really any screen technology, starting 30 minutes before bed. How ever long he'd been laying there though felt like eternity.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was a light tapping. Kiri sat up. The tapping came from the window. He turned on his lamp and started to get out of bed. The tapping stopped.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was it windy? There was a tree by his window so maybe the wind knocked the branches into his window. Kiri went to check. It didn't look windy. He looked at the tree and nearly jumped back. He opened his window.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Davide? What are you doing here?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Better question," Davide hoisted himself up onto the branch in front of Kiri's window. "Why didn't you answer your phone? Were you trying to make me feel desperate?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No," Davide tried to call him? "It's turned off. Did you need something?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Davide laughed. Kiri wondered why. He hoped to one day be able to read Davide's laughs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "For you to get dressed loser. Everyone's waiting." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Everyone's… waiting?" Kiri was still getting used to being called a loser in a friend way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yea, so get dressed." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why is everyone waiting for me?" Kiri opened his closet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, we were discussing what we were going to eat and…" Davide hesitated as though trying to carefully pick his words, "you ended being mentioned and… after playing rock paper scissors with Rouga, I came to get you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Loser had to come get him huh? Kiri found a decent outfit. They probably weren't going to a restaurant, at least not a fancy one, given the time… It was probably late anyway.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He turned around. Davide was sitting on the window sill. Legs inside. He was just watching him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Uhm," Kiri looked away, "could you turn around so I can change?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Davide laughed. "Why? Got some scar you don't want me to see?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "N-no! Nothing like that!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Davide laughed again. That one seemed closer to a real laugh. Kiri looked at him. He had turned around. Kiri smiled, he was nicer than he sometimes seemed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hurry up Kiri you slowpoke. They're gonna eat without us. At least I definitely would." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sorry!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri got dressed and then he went to make sure his dad was still asleep before sneaking out with Davide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey Kiri…" They were on their way to the 'super secret location' where the group meets up outside of school. Kiri hadn't been there before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yea?" Kiri had his arms and head resting over the window slot. He was taking in the gentle breeze and the beauty of the night sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Who is your favorite member of the group?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "My favorite?" Kiri turned to him. Davide laughed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm kidding! I don't want to hear you being a sap." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "How do you know I'd be a sap?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're always a sap." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri pouted but let the conversation die. If Davide didn't want an answer, Kiri wouldn't give him one. It saved Kiri from making a tough decision.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a mistake.</p><p>Kiri wasn't sure what he thought dancing would be--maybe on a game system or something-- but he felt uncomfortable looking at all the bodies pressed together. It was like viewing a private moment of various couples… pairs? Whatever. </p><p>He wanted to go home. </p><p>He didn't like not having elbow room when walking past people. He didn't like being here. People shove past him consistently. Sid had ran off to go find Dana. So Kiri was left alone, again. Being here was like being invisible with zero perks. Or at least it would if it didn't feel like someone was watching him. Was he doing something wrong? </p><p>Of course he was. He was in the middle of the dance area not dancing. They probably thought he was weird. Kiri tugged on his clothes. </p><p>"You don't get out much do you?" It was Dana. Kiri turned to her. His eyes were hot and watery. She clicked her tongue. "Why are you even here?"</p><p>She began heading through the crowd back to the living room. Kiri followed as close to her as he could get without touching her.</p><p>"I mean, why did Davide bring you here?" She glanced back at him. "Sorry if it came off harsh or rude."</p><p>"Don't worry." Kiri wiped his eyes. "I didn't take offense. I'm used to people coming off a bit harsher than they meant to."</p><p>"Oh? So you must have thicker skin than I thought. Was it your idea to come here?"</p><p>"No." Kiri shook his head. "Davide just picked me up saying 'get in loser we're gonna have fun today'. I thought maybe an arcade or with the rest of our group but…"</p><p>"Aye, where is he?"</p><p>They were in the living room. A group of people were playing Twister.</p><p>Kiri didn't spot him either. Kiri turned towards where they came from. Had he been--</p><p>"Alright, you want me to call you a service home or something?"</p><p>"No, I'll just see if one of my other friends can come get me."</p><p>"Alright, I'll let Davide know if I see him." And she left.</p><p>Kiri sat on the reclining chair, now in the corner he was originally sitting in. He pulled out his phone. It was getting late… Good thing his dad was out of town. Since it was too late, Kiri texted Rouga asking if he was busy. He should call but it was so loud and noisy he'd have to go outside and that means more people to squeeze past.</p><p>Kiri bit his lip. Why did Davide bring him here? It'd always been quite apparent that Kiri wasn't good with large groups of people. And why did he leave him? Kiri brought his knees up and rested his chin on them.</p><p>Did he do something? Is this Davide's twisted way of getting back at him? Kiri wished Davide would be straightforward for once. As nice as Davide could be, he was often mean and other times a bit confusing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "We get it Kiri, you're a theater geek," Davide rolled his eyes. "Can we move on?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I didn't get to the best part yet," Kiri reached into his backpack.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh no," Davide put his hands to his face in mock worry. "Kiri didn't get to the best part of his story? What a shame? How will any of us ever go on?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri looked down. He released the bundle of tickets he had located.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Go ahead and continue Kiri," Rouga looked at him. "Don't worry about Davide." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No it's fine." Kiri put his backpack down and sat at the table. "Davide's right. It's not big news or interesting or anything." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "See?" Davide laughed. Which laugh was that? Kiri wanted to try and figure it out but also he was too sad to focus on it. Was he a nuisance? "Kiri agrees with me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ugh. Whatever." Rouga huffed. Davide laughed again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Guys," Kyoya had just gotten off his phone. "The delivery guy can't find his way here. Who wants to go meet him and get the food?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sofia was about to stand but Kiri hopped up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'll go!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Want someone to go with you?" Tasuku, the newest member of the group, offered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nope." He just wanted a moment alone. Kiri tripped over his backpack which caused some items to fall out. "I'll pick that up when I come back!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri found the walk to meet the delivery guy and the walk back rather nice. He felt a lot better. It was probably better they didn't come anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri reentered the base. It seemed that everyone was holding something. Davide was sitting on the table near Kiri's seat. Rouga was holding Kiri's backpack.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm back." As he got closer he saw that they were holding the tickets. "Oh…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What were you going to say?" Davide didn't look at him. He was focused on a piece of paper.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It wasn't anything important, really!" Kiri sat the food bags down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Kiri…" Rouga looked at him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Okay so maybe it's important to me but I'm sure it doesn't matter that much to anyone else." Kiri rubbed his arm. "It's just that I got a semi-important role in the upcoming play. It's my first big role ever and I got you guys tickets to come see it if you wanted to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's totally fine if you guys don't want to and don't come though. I didn't even spend any money on the tickets. My class got them free so--" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "--Shut the f up Kiri!" Davide looked upset. "Of course we're going to see you in your stupid play. And we're gonna sit like you have us on this cruddy diagram you drew and it's not gonna matter that you're dumb dad isn't coming. You could've said something you know? God! You don't have to let me talk you down all the time. If it's important say it's important." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Davide hopped off the table, leaving a piece of paper, snatched up a carton of food and walked out. Kiri picked up the paper. It was his seating arrangement based on the tickets he had. For the seat for his dad, Kiri had xed it out with a note next to it that read: Said no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri turned to the exit. Retsu stood up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'll check on him." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, Kiri didn't have to wonder where Davide went anymore. He was on the couch, beside the reclining chair, making out with someone.</p><p>Kiri bit his lip. He knew Davide's location choice for his makeout session was very much to bother Kiri. He had made direct eye contact with him before deciding here was fine. He was messing with Kiri, trying to make him squirm and feel uncomfortable. That much was clear.</p><p>Kiri decided to text Tasuku. He'd gotten off of work a little bit ago so he shouldn't be busy. Before he could Rouga texted him back.</p><p>Rouga: Im free now. Need something?</p><p>Kiri: Davide brought me to a party. I don't think he'll be ready to go any time soon but I am.</p><p>Kiri: Can you come get me?</p><p>Rouga: Send me the address</p><p>Kiri: Thanks! (｡T ω T｡)</p><p>Kiri got up and started to walk off to look for Dana or Sid. He stopped at the living room's entrance way. He'd have to go through all those people… Oh wait! He could just use a map app. Kiri pulled his phone back out.</p><p>"Looking for someone?" Davide leaned on the archway. Kiri turned to face him.</p><p>"I'm just sending the address to Rouga so he can come get me."</p><p>"No!" Davide snatched Kiri's phone. Kiri frowned, what was his deal? "Don't call Rouga. I'm right here."</p><p>"Don't call Rouga, you're right here?" Kiri raised a brow. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"You don't need him because I'm here."</p><p>"You seemed a bit preoccupied." Kiri huffed. "Now please give me my phone back."</p><p>"I'm not preoccupied now," Davide did not give Kiri his phone back. "Why do you even want to leave?"</p><p>"What? How is that even a question?! You've been watching me suffer all night!"</p><p>Davide laughed. What right did he have to be nervous?</p><p>"Rouga already agreed to come get me. I just have to send the location. You can stay here as long as you want just let me leave."</p><p>Kiri's phone got a text. Davide looked at it. "I'll take you home okay? Just don't go crying to Rouga about how terrible I am."</p><p>"I wasn't--"</p><p>"Yes you were! You always do! If you had a problem with me why didn't you just come talk to me?"</p><p>"Because Davide, as much as I love you, you're a jerk! I didn't know where you were and I didn't think trying would get me anywhere anyway!"</p><p>Davide laughed. It was bitter. "If you loved me you wouldn't be trying to leave me."</p><p>"Don't make me the bad guy! That's not what this is about!"</p><p>"Oh yea? Then what is this about?"</p><p>"You bringing me to this party then leaving me alone to squirm and suffer! What am I? Some sort of experiment?"</p><p>And for the first time, Davide had nothing to say. Kiri looked down. His phone started ringing. Davide answered it.</p><p>"It's fine chihuahua. I'm taking Kiri home now... He's fine, he's right here." Davide hung up and handed Kiri his phone.</p><p>"Uhm," Sid was standing there. "You guys want a box of pizza or some brownies to go?"</p><p>"Pizza, yes. Brownies, no." Davide answered.</p><p>"I'll get it." Oh, Dana was there too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Davide!" Kiri found him sitting in a tree. He had seemed a bit down about something. The night air was nice as always.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What? You're not going to hang out with Rouga and the others inside the base?" Davide hung upside down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I wanted to come talk to you." Kiri smiled. Despite it being dark, Kiri was sure Davide looked a bit pleasantly surprised. "Thanks for coming to see me in the play." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's whatever." Davide sat back upright. Kiri climbed the tree to sit beside him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Also thanks for getting upset about my dad not coming." Kiri played with his hands. Kiri had wanted to be upset but he wasn't sure he had the right to. He knew his dad was busy and didn't care much for theater so Kiri figured he didn't deserve to be upset. He should've expected that outcome without hope of something more. But Davide being upset at least partially on Kiri's behalf made him feel better. "It's probably a weird thing to thank you for but I mean it. Thank you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Davide laughed. Was that his sad laugh? "Dads are the worst am I right?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yea. 100%,” Kiri smiled. He then frowned. “...Wanna talk about it?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nah, my dad is too drunk and tired to be there for me, and yours is too bitter and busy to be there for you. What’s there to talk about?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Right.” Kiri looked at the moon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Davide laughed and nudged him. "So, Mr. Hyoryu, who would've thought you could be so mean?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "My acting is amazing right?" Kiri smiled and turned to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I didn't say all that. Your acting is okay." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey!" Kiri nudged him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It is!" Davide laughed, giving Kiri a push. Kiri pushed back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nights like this were nice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiri didn't remember getting the box of pizza or walking out to Davide's car. He wasn't really aware of what was going on until... after they'd been driving for some time, when Davide spoke. </p><p>"I'm-- It was really messed up, I know."</p><p>"I just… I don't understand why…"</p><p>"It's… a mix of reasons really." Davide exhaled. Kiri nodded.</p><p>“Care to explain them?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I just, I wanted to take you to a party.” Davide ran his fingers through his hair. “I knew you’d probably be awkward about it but I also wanted to see how you’d fair at one by yourself. And I don’t know, when I start messing with you sometimes it’s hard to stop. I thought maybe you’d say something to me if you got too uncomfortable or I went too far or something but…”</p><p>Kiri rotated the pizza box. He didn’t know what to say, so he just rotated the pizza box, over and over and over and--</p><p>Kiri’s phone rang. It was Rouga. Kiri took a breath.</p><p>“Hey,” he smiled.</p><p>“Hi, I just wanted to check in with you and make sure everything was okay.”</p><p>“Yup everything’s fine. The host was so nice! He let us take a box of pizza with us when we left.”</p><p>“That’s nice. Has Davide gotten you home yet?”</p><p>“No, but we’re on our way.” Acting was so easy sometimes.</p><p>“And he’s not drunk driving right?”</p><p>“Right! Seems very sober to me.” Kiri hadn’t even realized how sober Davide was until that moment. “Thanks for checking in. I’ll let you know when I get home.”</p><p>“Alright, talk to you later.”</p><p>“Alright, bye,” Kiri waved as he always did when saying bye on the phone. He hung up and exhaled.</p><p>“Wow, you really--,” Davide glanced at him, “--Wait! Don’t cry!”</p><p>Kiri couldn’t help it. The tears wouldn’t stop. He tried to wipe them away but his efforts were wasted. He buried his face in his hands and just sobbed. He felt the car stop but didn’t look up. He just continued to cry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kiri approached the cafe table. Davide, Magoroku, Retsu, and Terumi were there already. Terumi had earbuds in and her eyes closed. Tasuku had texted earlier saying he'd come later because work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Rouga's not here yet?" Kiri pulled out a chair beside Davide. Davide rolled his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Clearly." He was in a mood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sorry…" Kiri went to sit down. He heard something hit the ground, then he hit the ground.  He looked at Davide who looked slightly amused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You sure are clumsy aren't you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Clumsy? Didn't you move my chair?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hmm… Did I?" Davide laughed. "How when I didn't get up? Right Magoroku?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You didn't get up yes, but--" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "See Kiri you should just look before you sit." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiri looked behind him. His chair was knocked over. If he didn't want Kiri to sit next to him he could have just said so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh no, is the poor little high schooler gonna cry?" Was it weird that he still hung out with them even though he was the only one still in high school?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Davide!" Magoroku hit his arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What? It's not my fault he's sensitive." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Stop being a jerk," Terumi didn't move or open her eyes. "We all know you kicked his chair over. Now you're lying about it too. Sensitive or not, it's your fault if he cries." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Whatever, he shouldn't be so annoying." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sorry." Kiri got up and put the chair back. He was no longer up for lunch with the group. He headed to the front door where he ran into Kyoya, Sofia and Rouga. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We're not really late," Kyoya checked his watch. "You're leaving already?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yea, sorry... My dad called." Kiri wiped his eyes and hurried past them and onto his bike before they could stop him. He felt pathetic.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiri’s throat hurt. He had cried until he couldn’t anymore. He sniffled and wiped the remaining tears from his face. Kiri coughed then took a breath. He felt a bit better having cried about it but not by much. He saw that they hadn't stopped anywhere in particular just off the road. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kiri held the pizza box to try and stop himself from trembling. Davide had never used those words to apologize to him before.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have taken you there and since I did I shouldn’t have made you suffer. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kiri’s grip tightened. He forced out his next question. “Why do you hate me?”</p><p>“Because I--” Davide huffed. He spoke almost too quietly to hear. “Because I love you... You’re my best friend.”</p><p>And it turned out, Kiri could still cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God, thanks for reading this awful piece. I think it’s not written poorly or anything but the content is so bad.</p><p>I’ve actually wanted to write this fic for a while but I never would have imagined it turning out like this. I wanted to cry when I finished writing it and I’m not sure if it was because it was emotional for Kiri or because it was terrible. Idk.</p><p>Anywho, thanks again for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! Or at least don't regret reading it lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>